Loving you is easy
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: It's been 3 years since I seen Jude. 3 years since I got adopted by Lena and Stef. 3 years since I ran away. 3 years since I kissed Brandon Foster. The day I go back to my family is Jude's 15th birthday, and my feelings for Brandon haven't gone anywhere, and our feelings for each other can't be shown. But people begin to suspect the real story of us.
1. Chapter 1

_Loving you is Easy_

* * *

_Callie_

It's been 3 years since I seen Jude. 3 years since I got adopted by Lena and Stef. 3 years since I ran away.

3 years since I kissed Brandon Foster.

I sit in the shotgun seat if Wyatts car, a cake sitting on my lap. Today is Judes 15th birthday, and I wanted to see him again. In fact, I wanted to see everybody again. I missed hearing Marinana and Jesus arguing about who would get the last poptart, Brandon complaining about getting the cold water again. I missed Jude asking for help with his math homework, or asking if he could pick what movie we would watch on Friday nights. Or the laughter that was shared in the kitchen on game nights. Or Lena and Stef yelling, calling us down to dinner. When we didn't come down to the first call, knowing that they just wanted us to set the table.

I just missed being part of a normal family.

I wonder if Jude resembles our father now, since he would be older than the little boy I remember. The last time I saw Jude, he resembled our mother so much, sometimes it was painful to look at him.

As Wyatt took the turn to the fimilliar street, I being to painic. What if Stef and Lena don't like me anymore? What if they didn't keep Jude? What if they hate me for breaking their family apart?

"Stop the car!" I shout, almost hugging the box that the cake is in. Wyatt slams on the brakes, almost spilling his coffee.

"What the Hell Callie? Are you trying to kill us?"

I shake my head.

"What if they hate me, I mean for leaving them on the day the exceted me as their family? And not contacting them for three years? What if they think I'm a horrible person?"

Wyatt looks at me, then turns off the engine even though we are in the middle of the street.

"They don't hate you. I called them when you where asleep on the way to Indiana, and told them that you just need a break from everybody."

"Did they say it was okay?"

"After a few days they gave in. They told me to tell you that no matter what, You are their daughter, and said to stay as long as you needed to." My heart crumbles at his words, knowing that they would say something like that.

"What about Jude? Did you ever talk to him?" The car behind us honks, and Wyatt restarts the engine.

"Yes. He asked for you every time I did."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have talked to him! He's my brother!"

"I didn't know if you wanted to, its shard to tell with yo-" Wyatt gets cutoff by the ringing of his phone. I reach for it, hoping for it to be my family, wanting to tell them how sorry that I am, and let them know that I actually care about them, but Wyatt beats me to it.

"Hello?"

"Is Callie there? Jude says you always say that she isn't there. Where is my sister?"

Marniana voice comes to my ears through the phone. I'd never thought she would consider me her sister. Then, I hear Jesus voice coming from the background.

"Jude! Get your lazy ass down here! Connor is here!"

"Jesus!" That would be Stef and Lena. "Speak to your brother nicely!"

"Mom! Have you seen Callie's guitar?" Brandon voice comes, probably from upstairs.

"I haven't seen it in three years. Jude!"

"Wyatt!" Marinana says. "Our family as dealt with alot of shit in the past three years. I think we deserve our whole family. Where's Callie?"

What happened while I was gone?

"She's not here. Maybe next time, I'll tell her you called." Wyatt hangs up.

"What the hell, Wyatt? I wanted to talk to them! What about Jude?"

"He's going to see you, instead of hear you."

I had completely forgotten that I was on the way to my house, my family. I clam down.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

"No problem," He says while he parks the car. "Now go see your family."

I take a deep breath, then climb out the car.

I stand on the front door for a few minutes, debating myself if I should knock or not, in the end, I end up knocking. All of noise inside stops at once, until I hear Lena speak.

"Who could that be? Everybody is here."

"I'll get it." An unfamiliar voice says. There's a squeaking a chair moving, and the front door flies open.

The boy who stands in front of me is at least 6'2, has a muscular build, and dark brown hair that doesn't belong to Brandon. Only his eyes remain the same for me to know who it is.

"J-Jude?"

"Callie!" Jude's new booming voice almost explodes my eardrums as he wraps me in his arms. "I remember when you where taller than me!"

"What?" That is Jesus.

"Callie is here?" Brandon asks.

"Moms! Brandon! Jesus! Marinana! Get over here! Callie is here!" Jude shouts, exploding my ear drum this time, holding me close to him. The sound of a bunch of chairs moving come from the kitchen, then, the rest of my family appears. I peel myself from Jude's arms, and hug Stef and Lena, making me realize how much I care for them.

"Can't. Breathe." Stef tells me. I let go, and Jesus hugs me.

"Next time you plan on going to Indiana, take me with you." I just nod.

"Do I get a hug?" Marinana asks me, then just hugs me. "Just letting you know, I haven't been to any parties since Wyatt's, since you couldn't take me home." If she said it to make me laugh, she Succeeded. As I let go of her, I see Brandon leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. His arms where bigger than I remember.

Brandon smiles at me and speaks.

"I guess you need more love." I fall into his arms, and hug him tighter than I held Jude. Brandon strong arms wrap around me.

"I missed you, Callie."

"I missed you, too." I don't have a choice, but I'm forced to let go.

"I brought you something, Jude." I pick up the cake box I put on the floor, and open it.

"I grew up, Callie." Jude tells me jokingly. "I don't watch Finding Nemo anymore."

"We watched it last night, Jude." Jesus says. We all ignore him, and head back to the kitchen. We sat at the table for the rest of the day, until 9, when Stef and Lena order us to bed. The only thing that I was aware of was that Brandons shoulder brushing against mine.

"Hey Callie?" Lena asks, holding a coffee cup, sitting next to Stef. "Could stay here for a few seconds?"

"Yes." They both give a friendly smiles, so much alike the ones they gave me when I first got here, making me realize how much I trust them now. These to women, Lena and Stef are my mothers, no matter what.

"I'm really glad you came back. We know for a fact that your choice was difficult, but no matter what you do, we will always love you."

I smile at them.

"I'm glad I came back too. I missed all of you guys." At my words, their smiles broaden. I stand up and start to leave. Before I climb the first step, I turn back to face them.

"Moms?"

"Yes?" They answer in unison.

"I love you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

_Callie_

Just as I turned too my and Marinana's room, I bump into somebody coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't expect you to be there." The person I ran into laughs.

"I know, Callie," Brandon tells me, then he lowers his voice. "Just like I didn't expect you to come back."

Suddenly, I wonder what had happened when I disapeared.

"What happened when I left?" I ask, before I can stop it.

"Everybody went crazy," Brandon mutters, running his hand through his damp hair, and steped closer. "Jude was heartbroken. So was I. Everybody was looking for you, until Wyatt called, but I always wanted to go after you." I take a step back.

"Thanks for your worries, but I think you should've known that I knew what I was doing."

"Maybe when you left," Brandon whispers. "But not when you kissed me."

"You know, I'm tired, and you probably need to get some clothes besides that towel." I start to go to Marinana room, but he blocks me.

"Is that what you're going to do? Pretend that didn't happen, and just come back. I know I'm the reason you left so Jude can be happy. You're just going to play dumb?"

"For Jude yes. And for your information, I knew what I was doing when I kissed you, just thought I should throw about there."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was trying to do one thing that would make me happy, just once though. So if Jude didn't see us, I still wouldn't date you. So Jude can be happy."

"Why is everything about Jude? You deserve to be happy."

I'm taking back to a different time, a different conversation.

"Jude being happy makes me happy." Is all I say before I push past him, and quickly check on Jude, who is taller the bed, so his feet dangle of the end of the bed.

He's out like a light.

A smile creeps on to my face as I walk through Marinana's open door.

"So..." She says, painting her nails. "What really happened the day you left? I know for sure it wasn't because you needed a break. I heard you and Brandon talking."

"What did you hear?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"Nothing really. I didn't think it would be that important. If something happened between you and Brandon you can tell me. We're sisters."

"Nothing," I say, crawling under the covers. "I'm tired. Good night."

Marinana shrugs and turns the light off.

"Night."

Thirty minutes later, when Marinana already fell asleep, the door opens quietly.

"Callie?" Jude whispers. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I whisper, sitting up. "What do you need?"

"Is it okay if I come in?" I smile.

"You don't have to ask, Jude." I whisper, pulling back the covers.

"I just wanted to make sure," he murmurs as he climbs in next to me. Like he did when he was younger. My fingers find his hair, another thing that I did when we where younger. Our foster father would come home drunk, and I would hold Jude close to me, hiding underneath the bed. I would run my hand through his hair, and it always seemed to clam him down.

"I missed you," I whisper. "I really did."

Jude wraps his arms around me, hugging me again.

"It was my fault. If you didn't come back, I would have never forgiven me. I can't believe I called you selfish. All you ever did was do everything for me, then you did _one_ little thing for yourself, and I yelled at you."

"Don't say that. You had the right to yell at me. What I did would have gotten us kicked out," I tell him. "It was the right thing to do."

"Don't say that! I had no right to yell at you. Don't go around telling me it's okay that I did yell at you, because there was no right for me to. You wanted to be happy after all the stuff you did for me, so that's what you did, and I yelled at you. Look at what happened. You left." Jude voice cracks, and I know he's ready to cry. So I did the only thing I could. I pulled him closer to me like I used to do if he had a nightmare, still running my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay. Don't cry, Jude. Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here, and I promise that I won't leave you ever again. I won't be able to. It's going to be okay, Jude. Everything is fine. I'm right here, and I always will be. I'm not leaving you ever again."

* * *

I sit in the backyard, my bare feet brushing the grass.

"I guess you kept the guitar," Brandon says as he sits next to me. "I thought maybe you'd would forget it or lose it or something."

"Yeah, I kept it," I say as I strum a string, And hand to him. "You can take it back if you want to. It's yours."

"It's yours," Brandon corrects me. "It wasn't a loaner. You keep it. Did you play at all?"

"Yeah, it was really the only thing I did. Play it."

A smiles comes on to his lips.

"Okay, then. Lets hear how good it sounds with a piano." Brandon rises to his feet, and holds out his hand, and I take it, and he quickly helps me up.

We walk through the door, and Lena stops us.

"Whoa, Whoa. What Kind of teenagers are you? Up before noon?"

I shrug. "I guess we aren't normal teenagers."

Lena smiles, and gestures to the guitar in my hand.

"Going to play?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Of course! Just make sure you don't wake up your brothers and sister, you two."

I follow Brandon into his room, when I realise that I didn't see Talia yesterday. Stef and Lena are the type of people who would invite her over for Jude's birthday.

"What about Talia?" I ask.

"We broke up," Brandon replies blankly. "A few weeks after you disappeared."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Back to business. Let's see how good you sound with a piano." He sits down on the chair, and starts to play complicated notes. I sit down on his bed, and begin to play.

After a few minutes, Brandon stops.

"Do you understand it? What it's about?"

"No not really. I don't have the same mind as you." I tell him.

He begins to play again, the notes demanding your attention, then they become slower and softer.

"It's about you," He whispers. "The end is when you left. The beginning for when you came. You made my life much more interesting than the rest of the song."


	3. Chapter 3

_Loving you is easy _

_Callie_

"Like that song you showed me the first day I was here. The one about you and moms and Jesus and Marniana. It all sounded better together." Brandon smiles again and nods.

"It does sound better together, right? But this time it's just me and you." He shifts his body so he's closer to me, our faces becoming inches apart. Our lips would have barley brushed together, if it Weren't me pushing him away.

"Brandon, I told you I can't do this."

"But you want to," he urges. "I know you do. What's the point of doing what everybody wants you do to do when you know it's not the best for you?"

"I'm not a moron," I tell him, starting for the door. "I'm doing what's best for me. And Jude. If you don't like it, then what's your place here?"

"My place here? I'll stand by you no matter what. I'm just trying to give you what you want." He pushed the door close, and my back was against the wood. I tried to focus on something else. Anything else besides his lips. His face gets to close, but I don't push him away from me this time, instead I stand there frozen, like a moron.

"I would do anything for you to get what you want." He whispers. I wanted to say something. Make an excuse for why he shouldn't. I open my mouth dumbly, then let it close. I didn't have anything to say. Even if I did say anything, it wouldn't stop his next action, no matter what. He presses his lips against mine roughly, Then he softens, as if he realised what he'd done.

His actions make me do the complete opposite of what I wanted to do. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I want to scream at myself. I blew it, having another chance of having a relationship with Jude, the way it should be. Not me ruining every chance for his future.

Brandon smiles against my lips.

"You know, I thought you would hit me." The Brandon I knew wouldn't say that. He wouldn't try to kiss me. Suddenly, I push him away from me, anger coursing through my veins.

"Callie, I-" I cut him off.

"No. You don't do that to me ever again, understand? I told you. I'm not going to do it. You had no right to try to force me. Stay away from me." His actions had reminded me of something that happened years ago. Get over it, Callie. It already happened. You aren't waiting for it to happen again, we all know it won't. I take a deep breath, trying to clam down. But Brandon's actions had affected me. I hadn't told anybody, not even Jude, about how I seemed to have panic attacks whenever something reminded me of Liam. It was best if nobody knew, then I wouldn't have to answer everybody's questions.

When I get downstairs, I see Jude at the table, buttering an English muffin.

"Hey, Buddy." I say, ruffling his hair. "Have a good night sleep?" I ask, trying to forget the feeling of Brandons hot lips on mine. Truthfully, it took all of my strength to push him away from me. This was something I needed to keep away from Jude.

Jude gives me a cheeky smile, "Yeah. What about you?"

"Alright," I answer. "What do plan on doing today?"

Jude shrugs as he takes a bite of his English Muffin, "I don't know. Maybe hang out. I have nothing planned."

I nod, "We could go out to a movie." I suggest.

Jude smiles, thinking about it, "Just me and you? Brother and sister?" He questions.

"Just me and you." I confirm. Stef was so quite, I didn't notice that she came in.

"Aww, that's so sweet! What movie do you plan on taking him to see?"

I turn around, and find Stef in her PJ's. "I don't know. What's playing?"

"I think there's _Rush_, with Chris Hemsworth."

I shake my head. "I saw that with Wyatt, he can't see that."

"I'm sixteen!" Jude complains.

"And I'm still your older sister."

* * *

It turns out, we ended up going to see _Rush_, Jude claiming that he grown up.

I didn't pay attention to the movie. Instead, I puzzle over what happened before I went down stairs. That wasn't Brandon. He was soft and gentle. He wouldn't have even thought about stopping if I tried to leave.

That's what's wrong.

Brandon keeps reminding me of Liam. Forceful, stronger than me, leaving me vulnerable. The scariest thing is that Brandon was never like that at first. Maybe it's the fact that he's more mature. Or it has to do with what happened to Marinana. Nobody told me about it, and I didn't question it.

I looked over at Jude who was watching the movie intensely. my palms began to get sweaty. I tried to wipe them off on my jeans to dry them, but it wasn't worth it. I couldn't afford to let Jude see me like this.

"I'll be back." I whisper into Jude's ear. He doesn't acknowledge me, so I leave the theater.

By the time I reach the bathroom, I can't control my breathing. I try to command myself. _Come on, Callie. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. _

It doesn't work. I can hear my labored breathing echoing in the empty bathroom as I lean over the sink, and turn on the water.

_You're okay, Callie. Liam isn't here with you. Ignore it. _

I get a handful of water and splash it onto my face. It didn't work either. Why wasn't anything working? Last time I started to feel a flashback, it worked. This time shouldn't be any different, right?

_Maybe it's because it includes Brandon too._

I shake the thought out of my head, then sink to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hey, Callie," I can hear Liam's deep voice. "Are you still working on homework?"_

_"Yeah, Why?" I ask._

_"Because," Liam says, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I wasn't startled by the common gesture. "Mom and Dad left with Jude." _

_"That's great, right. The house is quiet now." I respond, trying to focus on the homework in front of me, Liam's hot breath on the back of my neck making it hard to focus._

_"And I can kiss you now." His strong fingers go under my chin, forcing me to look at him, so I can look into his blue eyes. A smile crept onto my lips. _

_"I'm sure," I say playfully. "You wouldn't dare." _

_Liam's eyebrows scrunch together. "Are you sure about that?" He asks playfully. _

_"I'm pretty su-" I get cut off as Liam lifts me over his shoulder. "Liam!" I shout, pounding my fists to his muscular back. "Put me down!" _

_"Not until you take that back."_

_"Not until I take what back?" I shout again, laughing. _

_"That I wouldn't dare to kiss you, because I have and I will kiss you again!" _

_"Never!" I say, crossing my arms, "My lips are sealed." Liam laughs at my words. _

_"I'm sure." He replies, his tone mischievous._

_"Liam?" I ask as he starts down the stairs, but I'm smiling. "Don't you dare do what I'm thinking." _

_"And what do you think I'm going to _

_do, exactly?" He questions._

_"You're going to t-" I get cut off again as he drops me onto the couch, his hands on my stomach, tickling me._

_"Liam!" I gasp. "St- stop i- it!" _

_Liam's blonde hair peeks into my eyesight, then the rest of his smiling face, his blue eyes shining with laughter. He doesn't answer right away, due to his deep laughter at my surprised expression. His laughter echoing in my ears._

_"Not until you take it back, or your torture will be a lot worse." He finally says. His strong hands still rest on my stomach, waiting for my response. _

_"Fine," I answer, not wanting I be tickled again. "I take it back."_

_Liam raises his eyebrow. "That's it? I deserve more than that." He says, pretending to be hurt. _

_I smile, "Maybe you should have thought that trough before you tickled me," I answer, getting up. "Now if you excuse me, I have homework to finish." I say, even though I don't want to get back to it. Liam's hands had moved from there place at my stomach, and hang at his sides. _

_"Alright," He mutters. "Yeah you're right. Homework is important, right?"_

_I laugh as I start to climb the stairs, back to my room. Just as my hand touches the handle to my room, I feel Liam's strong hand on my wrist, turning me around to face him. My back leans against the door, and I stand silently as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear, my hands resting on his chest from the sudden movement. _

_"You're beautiful," Liam whispers. "You know that, right?"_

_Heat rises to my cheeks. "You remind me every chance you get." I say._

_"Because I don't want you to forget that you are."_

_"Aww. Cheesy Liam strikes again."_

_Liam smiles, showing off his dimples, his hand resting on my cheek. "I thought you liked the cheesy Liam."_

_"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I say, teasing him. _

_"I think you love the cheesy Liam, not like."_

_"Fair enough." Liam's lips press against mine, and I smile. Liam's hands travel to my waist, pulling me closer. My hands go to his neck, my fingers in his hair._

_"I love you," Liam murmurs. I was about to reply, but the ringing of the house phone stops me. Liam ignores it, his lips finding mine again. The ringing seems to get more intense, demanding our attention._

_"We should answer the phone," I say. "Maybe it's something important."_

_"I don't care," Liam murmurs. "I think it can wait." A kiss on my neck._

_"Liam," I warn._

_"Fine," he whispers, a light kiss on the tip of my nose. "I'll get it."_

_Both of us race down the stairs, me in front. Liam pulls me back, and throws me over his shoulder again. _

_"Don't you dare," He says, smiling as he picks up the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Liam?" Liam's mothers voice comes through the phone._

_"The one and only," Liam answers. "What do you need?" _

_"Is Callie there?"_

_I take the phone from his hand, still slung over his shoulder._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Callie. Can you start cooking dinner? We'll be home in about an hour."_

_"No problem." _

_"Thank you. We'll see you soon."_

_"Bye."_

_When I hang up the phone, and mange to get off of Liam's shoulder, he has a frown on his face._

_"What's wrong?" I ask._

_"What's for dinner?" _

_"Meatloaf, why?"_

_Liam's frown grows bigger. "Mother's meatloaf tastes terrible."_

_"I'm cooking it this time," I remind him. "You can help, if you want."_

* * *

"Hey, Callie, you in there?" Jude voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Wh- what? Oh, yeah. I'll be out in a second."

I get up from the cold ground, and turn on the sink, quickly rinsing my hands.

"Are you okay?" Jude asks, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Do you want me to drive home?"

I was about to say no, but then I shrugged it off. "Sure, if you want to." I was still dazed from the flashback I haven't had one based on a good memory in a long time. On the way home, Jude happily sings along to Taylor Swift, and I'm tired enough to fall asleep, but I don't let myself. To be truthful, I was scared to fall asleep. When your asleep, you're an easy target. I wasn't going to let that be me. I'd probably be up all night staring at the ceiling of Mariana's room, looking at the faded glow in the dark stars.

Jude pulls in to the driveway, and Stef comes out to tell me I have a guest waiting for me.

I look at her, confused. "Huh? What?" I ask dumbly.

Stef smiles. "You have a friend who's waiting for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Jack."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I say, even though I didn't know a Jack. I follow Stef through the house, and leads me to the backyard where a man is sitting.

He turns around when he hears us. "Hey, Callie."

My heart drops, and I want to scream, and run. It was possible that Stef and Lena didn't recognize him, he did look different. He grew out his blonde hair and spiked it up, making him look more attractive, and grew out some facial hair. He wears a sad, depressed look, making his figure look different.

I swallow my fear, and force myself not to say his real name. "Hey, Jack."

**Thanks to everybody who read this so far, voted and commented. One question! Should I do Brandon's point of view?**


End file.
